tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tankers
There are many different types of tankers on the Island of Sodor used to carry various kinds of liquids. They are also referred to as wagons and are rarely depicted with faces. Tankers There are black, white, brown, silver, and grey tankers used to carry various liquids. Trivia * The faces on the tankers are the ones used for the Slate Trucks. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (only in Asia and Australia with a face) * Wind-up Trains (Asia only) Gallery File:Tankers.png File:ToadStandsBy76.png|A tanker with a face File:ToadStandsBy26.png Fuel tankers The fuel tankers are painted yellow with pictures of fire in red diamonds and "SODOR FUEL" in black on both sides. They are used to transport fuel. In the thirteenth season, the words "Sodor Fuel" were removed and a red gas can has taken their place. Trivia * Fuel has also been transported in black tankers, and yellow tankers without any labels. * The title "Sodor Fuel" is an in-joke. Apparently it was supposed to sound like "Sod off, you all." Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (still availabe in various parts Asia) * TrackMaster * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * Tomix * Märklin * My First Thomas * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan and Australia only) * Lionel Trains Gallery File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS4.PNG|A tanker with a face seen from The Railway Series File:HornbySodorFuelTanker.jpg|Hornby File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Bachmann File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:TomixFuelTanker.jpg|Tomix File:MyFirstThomasFuelTanker.jpg|My First Thomas File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TEC with Milk Tanker Oil tankers The oil tankers are painted black with "OIL" in white on the side. There are also a number of older, dirtier oil tankers that can be seen around Sodor. The utmost care must be taken with these in case of fire, as James once found out when his tankers caught fire. Up until Hero of the Rails, the oil tankers just said "OIL" but this was changed to an oil rig with oil coming out of it on a golden circle. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (red colour) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued; reintroduced 2013) * Bachmann (both versions) * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel Trains * TrackMaster Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach8.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach10.png File:HenryGetsItWrong48.png Take-n-PlayOilTanker.jpg|Take-n-Play File:HornbyOilTanker.jpg|Hornby File:BachmannOiltankers.png|Bachmann File:BachmannHOnewOilTanker.jpg|Re-designed Bachmann File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale Raspberry syrup tankers These wagons are painted pink with raspberries pictured on the sides. The model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. It only appeared in the eighth season episode, Too Hot for Thomas. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * TrackMaster * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) Gallery File:HornbyRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Hornby File:RedesigndBachmannraspberrytanker.png|Bachmann File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale Cream tankers These wagons are cream with milk churns pictured on the side. The models are currently on display at Drayton Manor. It first appeared in the eighth season episode, Too Hot for Thomas. Merchandise * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Asia only) Gallery File:Creamtankers.png File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg File:HornbyCreamTanker.jpg File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png Jam Tankers Jam Tankers (known as Jelly Wagons in North America) carry jam. They are painted silver. They first appeared in the ninth season episode, Respect for Gordon, in which Gordon collided into them. Gallery File:RespectforGordon43.png File:RespectforGordon46.png File:RespectforGordon53.png Toffee Tankers Toffee Tankers (known as Taffy Wagons in North America) are painted orange. One appeared in the tenth season episode "Sticky Toffee Thomas". Gallery File:StickyToffeeThomas19.png File:StickyToffeeThomas21.png File:StickyToffeeThomas26.png Diesel Tankers Diesel tankers carry diesel fuel. They first appeared in the magazine story, Magpie Mavis. In the eighteenth season, diesel fuel is transported by oil tankers. Gallery File:DisappearingDiesels56.png Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks